


No Matter the Cost

by writingissues



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissues/pseuds/writingissues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was much harder than Lucy expected it, but it would be worth it. Nalu spoilers for chapter 312.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Matter the Cost

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 312 OF FAIRY TAIL.
> 
> I got really inspired by the last chapter 3. omg So excited in what will happen, and I let my NaLu feels get to me slightly. So I hope ppl enjoy this. Thank you.
> 
> Motivation to write/finish this was from one of Rusky's latest Nalu pics on her tumblr. 333 Check it out at rboz. tumblr . com.
> 
> (C) Mashima

She was warned that it was going to be hard, painful and that she could fail if she didn't keep her emotions in check that she had to hold back and wait for that moment to change everything at the right time. Lucy understood it, she knew she did and wouldn't hesitate because everything was on the line and she promised them, Levy, she would fix it.

But nothing could have prepared her for how difficult it would be.

The urge to breakdown, hug and scream. To touch them all and burn the now old and faded memories in her head again. But she couldn't and she felt like a fool for thinking she could ignore all this with no problem.

Even now, as Lucy stood before them, her young and innocent self,  _him_. It felt like any barrier she was able to pull up after meeting Jellal and explaining it to get it off her chest for a moment was now gone because now the time had come.

The speech, the confidence in asking for help, to ask them to save themselves and that future, but it was all gone. The relief, for a moment, that thing had been changed for a moment, which she was able to interfere in time and ask.

Lucy's voice cracked as her hand moved up and touched her face and then tugged on her hood to pull it back, asking for their strength. It felt old, nice, comforting to be able to talk to  _him_ , to see them again as she spoke. Not carrying for the yelling, the whispers and shock that overcame them when she finally,  _finally_ revealed herself.

Her body shook as she watched him, and slowly not wanting to hold back anymore her body aching as she moved forward and slowly, oh so slowly grabbed him, that insufferable, loud, kind Natsu.

He didn't move, body stiffened as he looked at her, and knowing he was looking at her other self who seemed to hesitate as she reached out and then back. Knowing, somewhere she couldn't interfere as Lucy, finally, it seemed, finally let out the feelings she had dug deep in herself for who knows how long.

Because now she would save them this time, no matter the cost.


End file.
